The Re-telling of The Closet
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: The re-telling of the closet,Bumblebee drags Prowl into a room to “talk”,to him BUT ends up in a hot make-out session.


**Please do note that this FanFiction,doesn't belong to me,it belongs to Haloangel21 and deviant.**

 ** _WARNING;_**

 _Transformers animated and a few mentions of other's._

 _YAOI bait._

 _Prowl x Bumblebee._

 **PROWL'S POV***

As I walked down an empty dark hall way,I thought about what was happening around the base lately,Optimus had hardly slept since Megatron attacked our last base, Sentinel was being an afthole as normal BUT he did try to help Optimus along with Ultra Magnus,the Jettwins and Jazz hoked up thought it's a hard thing to grip,Bulkhead was offline while Smokescreen and Wheeljack got together...,thanks to Sari,Ratchet and Soundwave had also got together,now that Soundwave is good.

Starscream was also hiding amounts us,because Megatron found out that he was with a sparkling,and the father was a secret,we didn't even know who the father was because Starscream was scared that he'll get hurt by Megatron,Heatwave and Blades ended up together while Chase and Bolder ended up with the Lamborghini twin's.

I sighed and wondered,when will this war end?,Optimus was going about a new plan encase the decepticon's made a move on us,and encase that we find energon that we will be prepared for taking that energon,BUT I so tired that I think that the Unicorn likes to have my spark,to add to collection,JUST then I felt a hand grab me and pull me in a room.

"Sorry about that,I needed to talk to you...,Badly"said a voice,I knew to well,I looked up and saw Bumblebee,I looked angrily at him and asked"Couldn't you wait till MORNING?!?",he must've heard my anger in my voice because he looked down and sad,my eye's winded at what I had just said,I looked down and rubbed my fingers in between my eye's and said"Sorry,I haven't slept since Prime was going over a new plan".

"Yeah,you look like you faced Unicorn and kissed Lockdown when he was a vampire"Bumblebee said as he tried NOT to laugh BUT I smiled and let it go,"Prowl can you come closer?"Bumblebee asked,I looked at him confused BUT I couldn't help but think, _What does he want?,Odd Bumblebee hasn't smiled since HE passed away,I've seen him fake smile BUT not truely smile..., wonder what's wrong,I mean it's been a year since HE passed away,does he still love HIM?._

"Prowl are you okay?"asked Bumblebee,I nodded and went closer to him,I felt his small hands touch my cheek and he had a sad look in his eye's,almost like he was gonna cry,"What are you doing Bumblebee?"I asked as he touched my hand and held my hand while the other was holding my face,BUT he didn't answer instead he had a small smile across his face and replied"Nothing".

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for"I said as I started to pull away,BUT he held my hand tighter and said "Wait...",I looked at him and asked"What is it?",he let go of my hand and held my face,"Strange..."he muttered,I touched his hands and said"Well I hope you find what you're looking for BUT I need to get to sleep",Bumblebee looked down BUT I sighed and asked"What's wrong, Bumblebee?",Bumblebee looked away and let go of me.

"You...,you won't understand"he said as he looked away,I reached out and hugged him,"Bumblebee,I've known you since we first met and their is something wrong,what ever you're going through...,I promise not to judge you and if I do...,then you can lock me up with Jazz for a month"I said as released him from a hug and he laughed while having the smile I knew and love,Bumblebee took a deep breath.

"You remind me of...,Drift"he said,I blinked and asked" How do I remind you of-?",I stopped and thought about it, Drift was Bumblebee's lover and he was also a ninja JUST a samari ninja,Drift loved Bumblebee with all his spark BUT Blitzwing was gonna hurt Bumblebee,BUT Drift jumped in front and took the hit for him,with his dying moment,he said that he'll always be with Bumblebee and he will meet him soon and watch over him from the all spark well,he offlined and Bumblebee was never the same.

I smiled and and said"I guess that my cold dimener is kinda like you're boyfriend",Bumblebee poked his tongue out,I chuckled and shook my head,while Bumblebee began terriblely glaring at me,I smirked and asked"What can't handle the truth?",Bumblebee just shook his head and started to walk away,"HEY!!!"I yelled,he looked back innocently and asked"Yes?",I smiled and replied"You didn't answer my question",Bumblebee shrugged and began to walk again.

"Oh no you don't"I said as started running after him,we laughed as we we're running around,I was SO close to catching him that he ducked out of the way,"BUMBLE BEE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU,YOUR IN FOR A LARGE TICKLE THAT WILL HURT YOUR SIDES",I yelled as he ran even faster,"That's IF you can catch me,Prowler "he said as he smirked and,I felt my spark flutter with a feeling that I never felt before.

 **END OF PROWL'S POV***

 **BUMBLEBEE'S POV***

As I was running from Prowl,"I'M SORRY"I yelled as I ran even faster,BUT Prowl being the cursed ninja he was, jumped and I felt I was going down,soon I found myself on the bottom of Prowl,I was panicking and thinking Oh FRAG!!!,Prowl caught me and it looks like he will get his revenge on me,I guess I will happily embrace the sides of me hurting,I closed my eye's waiting to die of laughter BUT nothing happened.

So being the curious mech that I was,I opened my eye's to see Prowl was off of me?,and now holding a hand out for me...,WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS,JUST HAPPENED?!?!?,Prowl chuckled while smirking and said" Relax Bumblebee,I won't hurt you",I smiled and took his hand while he pulled me up,"But at least I did something that you haven't done in a while"said Prowl as he made sure that their were no dents on us.

"What's that?"I asked as Prowl smiled and said"I made you smile",I opened my mouth to protest BUT when I really thought about it,I couldn't help BUT smile and said "I guess you did",Prowl shook his head when I grabbed him and kissed him,I knew that I shouldn't be doing this BUT I didn't know why I was doing this and I pulled away, Prowl was in shock,"Prowl I'm-"I started BUT never got to finish the sentence because Prowl grabbed me by waist line and kissed me again.

OH MY PRIMUS!!!,is what I thought as Prowl use his gloss to enter my mouth and SWEET Primus did I feel weak,I was feeling weak in the legs BUT Prowl held me against him for support,when our lips parted...,I felt my cheeks were red and I looked at Prowl who was smirking his ass off,I wanted to pull away and never look back BUT it felt right,it felt like I was meant to be with him.

Bumblebee...I heard a voice whispering,"Did you just hear that?"I asked Prowl BUT he looked confused, Prowl,Bumblebee can you hear me...?asked the creepy voice that sounded familiar,"Who are you?"Prowl asked, It's me Drift,I have seen that Bumblebee has a new crush..,I'm glad said Drift and I blushed while the other 2 chuckled,Prowl take good care of Bumblebee said Drift as he was fading away,I will always love you Bumblebee Drift said he disappeared.

JUST then Prowl grabbed my wrist and kicked down the door,"Where are we going?"I asked as I blushed,Prowl looked back with a smirk across his face,"My room"he replied and I could think of **ONE** think...

 **SWEET PRIMUS!!!**

 **END OF BUMBLEBEE'S POV***


End file.
